On the Clock
by GeistGuru
Summary: Set after the events of the first game, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has shut down and the animatronics sent to a storage facility called J&J Storage. Two employees named Rossie and John are tasked with working the night shift. With an indoor facility and no real safe place to hide until morning, the two have to survive until morning with only their wits to help their chances of survival
1. The Beginning

**The First Morning**

**11 am**

"I don't care how much they're paying for storage, those things reek!"

I could only nod in agreement with my coworker. The stench was so bad that I didn't want to risk opening my mouth to taste. Whatever had those animatronics smelling so bad, I didn't want to know.

We walked a safe distance from the smelly storage container before continuing our conversation.

"I mean really Rossie, don't we have a policy against that sort of thing?" He asked while checking over the storage specs on his clipboard.

"Maybe," I said with a shrug, "But I really don't think it matters at this point, they're already here and payed for."

He only frowned and shook his head as he looked from the clipboard to the storage container.

"I don't see what the problem is anyway," I continued, "We could just walk past this aisle when we patrol tonight."

His head then snapped up to look at me, "Kid, are you mental?"

"What?"

"Are you mental?" He repeated.

"No. John, why-"

He placed his hands on my shoulders, with the clipboard awkwardly threatening to poke my face as he stared into my eyes. His gaze was almost fearful.

"Rossie, those things killed a man."

We were quiet for a long time, and I wasn't sure if John was being serious or not. He always had a knack for telling tall tales, and playing jokes on people. For my own sanity and to break the silence, I gave a soft laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm sure it's just some rumor." I replied.

By this time I released myself of the clumsy grasp he had on me.

"Just some rumor, hah! I heard the shipping guys talking about it earlier today while they were loading those things in. They said he was the night watch guy that worked at the pizza place those things came from. Said they found pieces of him around the place but no actual _him_, y'know?"

I did know, and I surely wished I un-knew it.

"Well," he continued, "Turns out those things get pretty antsy at night, and so they go around killing people. Stuffing what's left of them into the bear one or whatever. What I'm trying to say, kid, is that if they've already killed a guy who's to say they won't kill us when we get on the clock tonight?"

"If they're going to kill us, why didn't they kill the shipping guys? Or even us now, for that matter?"

"Don't be stupid! All the bad stuff happens at night. Didn't your parents ever tell you that when you were a sprout?"

"Not really, no." I said with a frown, "They just flicked on the nightlight."

"Hmph! There won't be any nightlights tonight, kiddo. Now come on, I think we deserve an early lunch."

With that said, we left J&J Storage to go get lunch.

I can already tell you that we didn't get pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This prologue is deprived of any action, I know, but the next part will be the "first night" in this particular setting. I thought it would be interesting to set two characters in this as opposed to one, and to set it in an environment which requires our protagonists to essentially _walk amongst_ the animatronics. There will be no stationary characters waiting for them to pass on by, but rather active characters constantly trying to avoid death while navigating the aisles of the indoor storage facility.

Expect much more of this, and please review.


	2. Night One: 12 am

I checked my watch.

**12 am**

John and I had arrived a few minutes before. Everything looked fine. The employees working before us were well and alive, and the unit containing the animatronics was untouched. Yet even in this implied serenity, I couldn't help but feel as though we would soon be doomed.

We should have been patrolling up and down the whole building, but John had the brilliant idea to set up two chairs by the aisle where the animatronics resided. The only source of light came from my flashlight. And so far, nothing had happened.

"I still think you're full of it." I whispered harshly.

I hear the creaking of his seat as he shifted towards me.

"I swear I'm telling you the truth." He whispered back, "Maybe they're just waiting on us to do something stupid?"

"Huh, us being _you_. How about this..." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a crisp twenty dollar bill. "I'll give you twenty bucks if you go in there and open up the unit door."

The twenty dollars caught his attention, but what willingness he had vanished the moment he heard my request.

"Like hell I will!" He crossed his arms and glared at me.

He looked at me like that for a while. Then, I could see a spark of an idea in his eyes. His hands dropped down to his pockets, and he managed to pull out a few crumpled bills. After some smoothing and sorting, it came out to thirty dollars.

He waved the wrinkled bills towards my face, "I'll give you thirty if you come with me."

I laughed, "Ten." I said plucking the correct amount from his hand. "That's what it amounts to, anyway."

With that settled, I stood from my chair and took a step into the aisle. I glanced over my shoulder, and John was still sitting in his chair. A look of astonishment was on his face.

"Whoah-ho-wai-wait, now?" He stuttered.

"No, come Christmas. Of course now, John!"

I beckoned him to follow, and after a moment he reluctantly did so.

Like always, the first thing that was apparent was the odor. It was unpleasant from the edge of the aisle and unbearable at the entrance of the unit. I handed the keys to John, and with a heavy sigh he knelt down and unlocked the door. And as John lifted it up, I shone my flashlight into the unit.

Face to face with John was Bonnie, the animatronic rabbit with the bow tie. It scared both of us initially, as it was clearly out of position with the others, but then we calmed as it had clearly done nothing. It just stood there staring with wide eyes. I could have sworn the others were staring at us too. It was almost like they were observing, and deciding on what action to take. And we were doing just the same.

Then it lunged at us.

John screamed as Bonnie came at him. And just before it could grasp him, I pulled him back by the arm. It was very slow on recovering its balance, and we did not stick around to see it do so. We ran into aisle seven, far from the aisle three where we were just moments earlier.

"You were right, John. You were right." I kept on muttering to myself.

My back against one of the unit doors, I slowly slid down to bury face in my knees. There was no way we'd be able to leave the premise. The only exit was by the first aisle, and that meant having to go through _them_.

I didn't think I could handle another scare.

"Are you crazy? Get up Rossie, we gotta get outta here, or at least survive until morning." He nudged me with his foot.

"We gotta go back if you want to leave. We're gonna to die if we do, and we're gonna die if we don't."

"Huh! Listen to you! That may be, my friend, but we still got a fighting chance. We lit up on out the second the bunny moved, it couldn't even catch up!"

He was no longer whispering at this point, and it didn't help much with my anxiety.

"Shh!" I prompted him, finally getting up to my feet. "They'll hear us!"

John furrowed his brows at me, "Yea? I don't think they can hear. But okay, I'll sush up _just for you_."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, how about we get over to the exit?" John picked up my flashlight, "As long as we don't clock out, it'd be like we've been doing the graveyard shift the whole time."

I nodded, and took the flashlight into my sweaty hand. I just started to think clearly once again. I remembered the layout of the facility, and I couldn't appreciate the simplicity anymore than I did now. There were ten aisles, the entrance was located in the center front beyond the first aisle. Then past aisle ten, there was a hallway leading to the maintenance and electrical rooms. They were unimportant now, for their main objective was to leave the building and not to hide out in it

It was now or never, and I cautiously moved to the end of the aisle. I couldn't hear movement, and so I pointed my flashlight down the hall to have a peek at what was to come. There were no animatronics here, so I stepped out into the hall.

I tensed up as I heard footfalls near me.

It was only John.

To preserve battery, I only turned on my flashlight when I needed to check the aisles or hall. There was no telling when something would pop out at us, and I would rather like to see it coming first. So I inched towards the next aisle, aisle six. A quick flash of my flashlight revealed nothing.

Then aisle five, nothing.

Then aisle four...

I caught myself shaking again, and upon checking I found nothing there.

**_Look here_**, I swore I heard someone say.

And slowly I turned forward with the light following my gaze. It felt like I was compelled to look here, to step forward. Then I felt something on my shoulder. A hand. Breathing. John...?

I looked over my shoulder, and beyond John's look of horror I saw Bonnie bounding towards us. And as I turned forward to run, I saw a large letters. **LET'S EAT!** Then yellow reaching fiberglass hands. I dashed into aisle four without a second thought.

Hopefully John was still with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **At first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to have chapters go by hours or by nights. I think for now, I'll have it go by the hour. This means at most you'll have five more chapters of the first night. I hope you all like this. Please review, it really helps!


End file.
